Phosphate esters, quaternary amine compounds, betaines and certain substituted betaines are known in the art and have been commercially used over the years for a variety of applications, including those requiring surfactant properties. More recently, various betaine derivatives having, in general, specific quaternary compounds linked to phosphate esters referred to as phosphobetaines, and more particularly "synthetic phospholipids," have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064, 4,233,192 and 4,380,637 to Lindemann et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,449, 4,336,385 and 4,503,002 to Mayhew et al.; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,243,602, 4,283,542 and 4,336,386 to O'Lenick et al. These synthetic phospholipids are disclosed as exhibiting outstanding foaming, viscosity building, wetting, cleansing, detergency, anti-static, conditioning and emulsifying properties, making them useful in industrial applications calling for high performance surface active agents. The synthetic phospholipids are also described as being highly stable compositions which are well tolerated by human tissue (i.e. they exhibit exceptionally low oral toxicity and ocular irritation) and, hence, are well suited for use in a variety of personal care applications including cosmetic formulations as well as in industrial processes.
A variety of organosiloxane compositions which exhibit excellent properties as surface active agents are also known and have been used commercially over the years, including for personal care and home care applications. More recently, there have been suggested betaine and phosphobetaine modified organosiloxanes such as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,609,750 and 4,654,161 to Kollmeier et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,493 to O'Lenick et al. While certain organosilicone compositions containing phosphobetaines as well as methods for preparing the same are known, there has been no prior disclosure or suggestion of the novel phospholipid compositions of the present invention or of methods for readily preparing silicone modified phospholipid compositions, which permit the preparation of a variety of compositions to achieve a range of properties for different applications.